


Spin off Gravity of love

by Itsasoadhara



Series: Universo Gravity of Love [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mental Anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: Este one shot se realizó a petición de algunas personas y trata sobre la relación que tarde o temprano llevarán Sherlock y John; no esperen cosas dulces porque dudo que las haya; y como dice el viejo adagio "Sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor". Avisados
Relationships: John Watson/Other(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Universo Gravity of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743157





	Spin off Gravity of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



> Este one shot está en la plataforma de fanfiction pero por algún motivo no lo subí aquí, que ahora no recuerdo. De todas formas aquí lo tienen y si lo estoy subiendo es porque estoy retomando nuevamente este fic que estuvo en hiatus varios años.

SPIN OFF

GRAVITY OF LOVE

POR

Itsaso Adhara

JOHN Y SHERLOCK

A petición de varias estoy haciendo este one shot, en realidad es un spin off de la relación que tarde o temprano llevarán John H. Watson y W. Sherlock S. Holmes, no esperen cosas dulces porque no las habrá, quizás más adelante (algo dudoso), así que como dice el viejo adagio "Sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor".

Fuente de inspiración mientras escribía: Ballad number 1 in G minor, Opus 23.

Sherlock se encontraba sentado frente a esa chimenea, que los sirvientes siempre encendían por las tardes, acostumbrados ya que era el sitio preferido de su amo. Siempre se sentaba a meditar frente al fuego, algo curioso, debido a que era uno de los dos elementos natural que podrían acabar con él, aunque a estas alturas de su edad tardaría demasiado en consumirse; el segundo maldito de la historia.

Sentado en un sofá muy cómodo, Sherlock se sumergió como de costumbre en su palacio mental, registrando hechos, deshaciéndose de recuerdos inútiles, en otras palabras haciendo limpieza a profundidad, todo esto debido a que necesitaba espacio considerable por su nueva adquisición que le haría la inmortalidad más placentera y ese nada más y nada menos que John Hamish Watson, Caballero del Abismo, tercera clase, un hombre extraordinario en sí y afortunadamente para él, nada aburrido. Una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios, pocos se percataron del potencial del caballero, todos lo creyeron un simple soldado, cuando en realidad estaban frente a un gran estratega como pocos se han visto en la historia y que ahora yacía bajo su control. Bueno "control" era un eufemismo, porque era claro que podría obedecerle y hacer todo lo que le ordenara, pero nunca por voluntad propia.

Desde su captura el carácter del Caballero, se tornó frío y sombrío y lo denotaba a cada momento de su existencia, claro ejemplo de eso lo estaba escuchando en esos instantes… el piano, esa pieza de extraordinaria ebanistería la cual adornaba una de las salas principales de la mansión Holmes, era el claro ejemplo del humor del actual sirviente, las notas que tocaba inundaban lasdiferentes estancias, por otro lado todos lo estaban escuchando debido al extraordinario oído los convertidos.

Las notas se desgranaban una a una de manera única y exquisita, porque a pesar de tener manos rudas de soldado, robustas con dedos ligeramente cortos, eran extraordinariamente delicadas al momento de tocar las teclas de ese instrumento, ahí estaba el clímax de la melodía y el final… definitivamente era "uno de esos días". Nuevamente inició la misma pieza musical Ballad number 1 in G minor, Opus 23.

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente burlón, John era alguien fascinante, con tan poco podía expresar tanto y otras ocasiones con demasiadas acciones expresaba… nada.

De pronto soltó un bufido de fastidio. Nuevamente la misma pieza. Se alzó de su cómodo sillón y con pasos elegantes iguales a los de un felino fue caminando hasta el origen del sonido, tenía ya una hora tocando la misma melodía, SIETE VECES durante ese lapso de tiempo, ni siquiera hubo descansos.

Finalmente Sherlock llegó a la sala, tenuemente iluminada con arañas de cristal cortado, dando un brillo casi de estrellas a la gran estancia, llenando de pequeños destellos el cabello de la persona que se hallaba en el centro de ese cuarto, alrededor se encontraban algunos sofás y unas cuantas butacas de gran comodidad, se sentó en uno de los sillones, justo en el punto ciego de la vista de John, Sherlock esperaba no se molestara tarde o temprano cuando notara su presencia; aunque siendo sinceros eso no le preocupaba en absoluto.

De nuevo inició la melodía, de manera lenta y continua, una introducción lánguida, llena de pereza y tristeza, como si quisiera contar una historia de manera pausada a un infante, erase una vez, un humano que nació dentro de una familia normal, durante su niñez llena de recuerdos alegres que lo llenaban de nostalgia, a la vez de alegría por todas las aventuras que vivió al lado de su hermana y amigos. ¿En qué momento todo se sale de control?

Y ahí iba el crescendo, para contar las desavenencias de su vida, sus estudios en la escuela de medicina porque siempre quiso ayudar a los demás, ante esta parte, Sherlock solo sonrió de manera irónica. John siempre sería una paradoja. Un sanador que asesina a sangre fría. De nuevo el ritmo cambia en decrescendo, y nuevamente riforzando cada nota. Demostrando su desesperación por querer las cosas correctas, no pudo –quiso— defenderse de ese niño soldado y el terminó siendo el herido y dado de baja del ejercito por tal falta que se vio como si hubiera sido una gran traición.

Añoraba la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, cuando volvió a casa a terminar estudios fue cuando descubrió como su hermana había caído en el alcoholismo, su desesperación por alejarla de esa enfermedad pero por más intentos que hizo nunca lo logró hasta que la misma Harriet Watson encontró su fin en un callejón oscuro a manos de un par de vampiros vagabundos que no tuvieron empacho en destrozarla, a final de cuentas solo aceleraron el fin que tendría esa mujer. Por "desgracia" fue presenciado por John.

Sherlock reflexionó que quizás hubiera sido el destino, el tener que dirigirlo hacia él, bueno, lamentablemente en el bando equivocado, aun así no importaba porque lo tenía a su lado y sería por toda la eternidad.

La melodía otra vez, acelerándose, aumentado, era una pieza digna de una persona que estaba en el límite de su sanidad mental y física, añorando lo que nunca podría tener de vuelta. Ante ese pensamiento Sherlock no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de fastidio, ahora seguramente estaría pensando en… la ahora mascota de Víctor, no dudaba que estuviera divirtiéndose de lo lindo, pero sinceramente le tenía sin cuidado; la única ocasión que se sintió preocupado fue cuando Molly fue prometida a él, por lo cual tuvo una "charla amistosa" con él antes de la boda, cualquier cosa que le sucediera, su querido amigo lo lamentaría "profundamente", no hubo necesidad de repetírselo ya que conocía tan bien a los Holmes, que siempre la trató bien, claro dentro de sus estándares y por si fuera poco Molly se enamoró de su esposo, al grado de dar la vida por él interponiéndose cuando una bala de gran calibre radiada con luz UV iba en dirección de Víctor, el proyectil terminó por atravesarle el corazón, sin que tuvieran oportunidad de poder hacer algo por ella, solo pudieron contemplar frustrados como se convertía en cenizas ante sus ojos. No pudieron acercarse siquiera para recuperar sus cenizas y así revivirla. Supieron luego que estas fueron arrojadas a los cuatro puntos cardinales, ahí terminó toda su esperanza.

Desde ese momento Víctor juró venganza y esta fue… cruenta para los Caballeros del Abismo; cualquier cosa que sea dirigida por un grupo de humanos, siempre será corrompible, de eso se valió para hacerlos caer junto con Mycroft. Ahora los tenían totalmente diezmados, todos en cualquier parte del mundo, siendo cazados, porque no descansarían hasta tener a todos de rodillas. El nuevo orden se establecería y de ahí ya ningún simple ser humano podría oponérseles. Lamentablemente para Mycroft, Lestrade era uno de los que estaba siendo aun dirigiéndolos.

Otra vez la atención de Sherlock se centró en John, el ritmo de las notas era casi desesperado, no lo culpaba, estaba preso en el centro mismo de su fortaleza, para acceder o salir de ella tendría que pasar por demasiadas cosas y sería imposible que siquiera alcanzara un nivel para llegar al exterior, no sin su permiso. Todo ese tiempo había sido tan rebelde, pero nada que una buena sesión de entrenamiento físico o mental no arreglara. El amor una clara desventaja en el bando de los perdedores (Curiosamente aunque le costara admitirlo) no solo era malo sino les hacía soportar los más variados castigos.

Gruñó Sherlock, a veces le fastidiaba tanta lealtad a su orden, si esa misma lealtad se la otorgara a él, sin duda serían un duo imparable, pero no llegaron a conocerse a tiempo, cuan lamentable. Aunque tuvo un ligero atisbo de esta cuando Moriarty le tendió esa trampa para eliminarlo; ese tipo siempre queriéndose hacer del poder que ostentaba Mycroft y él, eso nunca ocurriría, no en esta eternidad, ya ahora estaba siendo castigado en las mazmorras más profundas de la fortaleza, no saldría de ahí jamás, de eso se encargaría más adelante, solo tenía que encontrar las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que él fue quien tendió la trampa que acabó con Molly.

La rapidez de las notas entre esos dedos a veces hacían desear a Sherlock que de la misma manera lo tocaran, podía tenerlos si así lo deseaba, pero no se sentirían iguales si eran forzados a tenerlos por voluntad propia. Las ocasiones hubo, incluso las creó para tenerlo a su completa merced, pero todas esas oportunidades parecía estar tocando a un escultura de hielo, no tenía siquiera atisbo de deseo a pesar de que prácticamente estuvo desnudo frente a él. La última oportunidad fue en su baño cuando le ordenó secarlo con esa toalla grande mullida, se sentó en el tocador quitándose la toalla en que John lo envolvió para sujetarlo por la cintura y cuello para besarlo con todas las ganas que tenía ya acumuladas… en ningún instante respondió. ¡Agh! Fue el gritó que soltó cuando lo dejó ir sin que este se inmutara en lo más mínimo ante tal provocación. Demasiado bien entrenado para su gusto, tanto en la milicia como en la Orden.

Pero ahora era tiempo de molestarlo, le encantaba ver como sus ojos por fracciones de segundos se encendían enojados, al menos así parecía con vida.

—Deja de tocar, John— ordenó, pero como sabía este no le obedecería. Se levantó del sillón, mientras el Caballero seguía interpretando la melodía, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

El más joven de los Holmes se colocó junto al piano, mirando como los dedos del anterior Caballero volaban de un lado a otro, presionando de manera delicada, precisa y otras ocasiones fuerte y exacta las teclas de marfil, tal como quisiera que lo tocara también o tenerlos aferrados a su espalda. Suspiró cansado, se cernió sobre él durante el Crescenso, colocándose a sus espaldas, estuvo a punto de sujetarlo y quitarlo de ahí, pero el movimiento de los dedos nuevamente lo hipnotizó, era increíble como estaba tan entregado a la melodía, incluso tenía cerrados los ojos, ya sus ojos tenían reminiscencia fotográfica para saber exactamente el tamaño, orden y nota de cada una de esas ochenta y ocho teclas.

Por fin, lo sintió, esa melodía era únicamente la manera de expresarse de John, su angustia, furia, tristeza, desesperación y desesperanza y finalmente anhelo.

Angustia: seguramente de no saber de la suerte de sus compañeros. Rechinó los dientes, seguramente pensando en su amante Morstan; sonrió para sus adentros, si supiera en manos de quien estaba y lo que era ahora, ni siquiera volvería a pensar en él, pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo, como un vino, debía dejarse reposar hasta que alcanzará la madurez exacta para poder disfrutarlo.

Furia: ¿Quién en su lugar no lo estaría?... nadie, únicamente John con el espíritu más luchador y rebelde que haya conocido, de ahí el por qué la Orden pudo admitirlo en sus filas, porque nunca dejaría de pelear igual que un gato herido.

Tristeza: al ver su mundo destruido, desde la muerte de su hermana hasta la destrucción de la Orden, algo que ni ellos mismos imaginaron, pero ahora faltaba tan poco para que la sede estuviera completamente en sus manos, desgranando cada uno de sus secretos, incluso la cámara secreta donde ocultaban la clave para abrir la puerta del infierno.

Desesperación: Por estar ahí prisionero, sin poder absolutamente nada, encadenado prácticamente a él… jamás lo dejaría ir, primero lo consumiría completamente antes de siquiera pensar liberarlo.

Desesperanza: cada día que pasaba su esperanza de ser rescatado desaparecía, poco a poco, socavándolo hasta que finalmente se diera cuenta de quién era su dueño y lo sería por toda la eternidad… sonrió. Llegado el momento lo convertiría, ya estaba trabajando en ello, John Watson como ser único y especial era inmune al virus vampírico, por lo cual aunque ya lo hubiera mordido una decena de veces seguía sin mostrar el mínimo indicio de conversión. Aunque ahora ya aguantaba perfectamente bien la vigilia nocturna, eso no indicaba nada, solo era su propia disciplina quien lo provocaba, pero en cuanto perfeccionara la cepa del virus se lo inocularía y tendría que permanecer a su lado por la eternidad.

Finalmente anhelo: Algo tedioso y molesto, porque nuevamente tenía que ver con Morstan, ese Caballero tan cercano al consejo, tan solo le faltaban un par de años para que hubiera ascendido, pero nunca esperaron la traición interna que los llevó a la perdición a todos. Faltaban varios Caballeros, hermanas recoletas y exorcistas que capturar, pero al menos en la primera oleada habían caído casi el cincuenta por ciento de ellos, hechos prisioneros al menos al otro diez por ciento y finalmente el resto huyó en desbandada. Su red ya le había informado que estaban de nuevo reagrupándose. Ilusos, jamás ganarían, aunque quien los lideraba era el propio Lestrade y siempre estaban en constante movimiento, así que tardarían un poco más en capturarlos pero lo harían. John por lo pronto deseaba únicamente reunirse con su amante, ¡Que palabreja más disgustante!, no entendía bien ese lazo, porque amor no era, pero se parecía demasiado, las veces que consumía un poco de la sangre de John, siempre aparecían imágenes de ellos dos juntos unidos o únicamente acompañándose, percibiendo una sensación cálida en su corazón ya muerto desde hace siglos, provocando que lo soltará prácticamente después de unos pocos segundos, al parecer sabía cómo hacer que lo dejase en paz. Su anhelo de libertad y reencuentro con el otro era también una constante en el pensamiento de John. No por mucho tiempo eso se lo juraba así mismo.

El tiempo transcurrido no importaba nada a Sherlock hasta que finalmente colocó sus propias manos sobre las de John, deteniendo abruptamente la música, pero no pudo evitarlo, los reflejos tenues de la luz proyectada por la araña de cristal sacaba destellos dorados al cabello de John y a su piel, por lo cual la tentación fue imposible de evadir. Ahora estaba ahí sintiendo el calor que traspasaba la ropa de John irradiándose a su propio pecho. Respiró profundamente para saturarse de ese aroma tan único, siendo gratamente sorprendido cuando el propio John inclinó su cabeza para darle acceso a su cuello, la zona que siempre mordía.

Oh, la sangre de John debía ser lo que muchos llamaban el néctar de los dioses, tan exquisita y sublime a la vez, hacía mucho que borró registros de olores y sabores en su palacio mental, por lo cual no tenía como compararlo, pero le hacía querer consumirla toda hasta que no quedase una sola gota dentro de ese cuerpo, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Porque hasta el momento, no conseguía clonarla y que tuviera el mismo sabor y olor, era prácticamente imposible duplicarla y por otra parte, esa tan oculta dentro de sí, el calor y aroma del cuerpo de John tampoco podría prescindir de ellos. Solo un par de veces estuvo todo el día entre sus brazos, de manera forzada y con la promesa incumplida que lo dejaría ver a Morstan… iluso.

Lo levantó del asiento y lo giró para tener mejor acceso a su cuello, donde no solo mordió, sino lamió y chupo con gula sin desperdiciar una sola gota de esa sangre durante tres minutos que fueron tan cortos para él como seguramente fueron eternos para John.

Cuando lo dejó ir, tal pareciese que no le hubiera pasado nada, simplemente se giró e intentó volver a tocar el piano, algo imposible porque siempre quedaba debilitado por esos "ataques", así que sin poner resistencia John se dejó alzar por sus brazos y avanzó por los pasillos de su casa, mientras los demás ojos de su aquelarre estaban ahí, no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Tan solo transcurrieron un par de minutos para que John se quedara completamente desvanecido con la cabeza reclinada contra su pecho. Subió las escaleras y antes de entrar a su cuarto, fue abordado por Víctor.

—Estuve a un par de segundos de bajar y hacer callar a tu gatito, tantos maullidos son molestos— dijo con sorna el señor de los Toreo.

—Fue bueno que no lo hicieses— su mirada de universo se clavó en la otra verde—azulosa sin encontrar el más mínimo atisbo de temor, siempre orgulloso, el regente de los Toreo. Su cabello negro enmarcaba sus facciones finas que ahora estaban formando un gesto burlón.

—Deberías controlar más a tu hibrido— espetó Víctor. –Te mostraré como entrenarlos bien, a la mía si lo está.

—Deja que lo dude Víctor, tu afán de controlar todo es insano— comentó sin un dejo de emoción, mientras con una señal de su cabeza un sirviente abrió la puerta de sus aposentos e ingresó con su preciosa carga, entrando hasta su estancia donde la chimenea seguía encendida y dejándolo en la alfombra para frente a esta.

—¿Cómo continua el proyecto?— preguntó Víctor mientras se sentaba en el sofá lateral a la chimenea y Sherlock ocupó el contrario a este, para quedar de frente y en medio John quien continuaría perdido en el mundo de las pesadillas hasta que se recuperara un poco de la pérdida de sangre.

—Todo marcha perfectamente, el virus ya está totalmente decodificado, ahora comenzare con los mutagénicos para aumentar su virulencia, dentro de poco podrá ser altamente infeccioso para así infectar a aquellos que han mostrado resistencia— espetó orgulloso y pagado de sí.

—Y tu conejillo de Indias sería tu gatito.

—No le llames gatito, que dista mucho de ser uno…— dijo tranquilamente Sherlock

—¡Oh, cierto!, el Caballero Watson jamás sería un gatito, tal vez un perrillo en busca de su verdadero amo— picó el otro vampiro, provocando que Sherlock lo mirara resentido. —No te preocupes, su "dueño" está más que asegurado a mi lado. Un poco de mal humor porque no se ha alimentado bien, pero nada que no pueda controlar. Será muy divertido verlo atacar a sus antiguos camaradas y estos a su vez a él. Mark ha resultado ser una delicia como guerrero y como...— le dio una mirada significativa a Sherlock, quien hizo un gesto de asco.

—No necesito toda esa información inútil, tendré en un rato que hacer limpieza de mi palacio mental.

—Yo no te dije que lo almacenaras— sonrió mostrando toda su blanca dentadura incluyendo sus colmillos. Esta desapareció rápidamente para dar paso a la seriedad. —Ahora te aviso que necesitamos que avances rápido en ese virus porque ya ha quedado fijado la fecha para entrar a la cámara de la Orden y únicamente un Caballero de la Orden podrá accesar, de ahí la importancia de tu mascota, es el único que tenemos en nuestro poder, los otros han preferido suicidarse, el otro es muy escurridizo además de que si le tocamos siquiera un cabello, Mycroft nos asesinará de la manera más cruenta que se le ocurra a su imaginación y eso es algo por lo que nadie quiere pasar.

—Mycroft…— susurró Sherlock y el aludido dio un paso hacia la luz. Ninguno de los dos lo había sentido, esa era una gran característica de él.

—Trevor… Sherlock— dijo a manera de saludo, situándose en medio de los dos. Ambos vampiros lo observaron fijamente. Como de costumbre iba vestido impecablemente. —Ya tenemos todos los recursos para poder entrar a la cámara. Ingresaremos dentro de un par de semanas, que es el tiempo que tienes finalmente para tener tu virus preparado y en tu caso Víctor para que tu nuevo compañero esté más que listo para pelear por nosotros.

Víctor asintió con su cabeza mientras Sherlock hizo lo mismo pero con gesto de fastidio. Así como apareció, desapareció Mycroft. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos más, fue Víctor quien habló primero. —El amo y señor ha ordenado, así que debo retirarme para continuar trabajando, nos veremos más adelante, Sherlock.

Asintió nada más la cabeza, su cerebro estaba trabajando a velocidad alta, diseñando los experimentos, para realizarlos lo más pronto posible es decir en un par de semanas, es el tiempo que tenía para convertir a John antes de que prescindieran de él. Fue a su armario para sacar su bata y salir de inmediato a su laboratorio, era tiempo de seguir trabajando, dejando solo a John.

En cuanto se sintió solo John, su respiración se hizo normal y no la fingida de sueño profundo que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo, aun se sentía mareado por la extracción de sangre, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Debía informar a Lestrade los planes de Mycroft, cuando antes, en cuanto amaneciera y la mayoría estuviera durmiendo únicamente con sus guardianes rodeándolos, pondría un mensaje encriptado en su celular, al número de emergencia que todos se aprendían cuando tenían que dejar un mensaje de su suma importancia.

Siguió recostado, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, diseñando un plan para sabotear toda esa empresa, desde hacía tiempo en todos los sitios de la mansión colocó bombas de luz e incendiarias, en sitios estratégicos para provocar el mayor daño al aquelarre y a la estructura de la mansión.

Soltó un suspiro sin desearlo, pero había tenido noticias de Mark y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ya no podría rescatarlo como un ser humanos una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, para desaparecer en la alfombra, inhaló fuertemente, debía concentrarse en lo que más importaba realmente, ellos jamás deberían entrar a esa cámara, de lo contrario tendrían el control de todo el mundo terrenal y espiritual siguió pensando durante un rato más, una hora después si se dispuso a descansar, tendría que almacenar todas sus fuerzas para lo que se venía.

El Caballero Cazador se quedó dormido durante los cinco minutos posteriores, lo que ninguno sospechó es que Mycroft dijo, Sherlock dispuso, llegó Moriarty y su hueste de perros y todo lo descompuso, incluso para los de su propia raza y para los Caballeros del Abismo, pero era Jim Moriarty, una deidad del caos.

¿Continuará?

FIN


End file.
